Dequida
Other names: Liquid demons Dequida are also called "Liquid Demons" due to the common hellish appearance they tend to possess, along with their unique bodies. A dequida will have an outer, rubbery "shell" that hosts its true, goo-like form. The outer shell functions as a sort of skin suit, containing the inner body for more easy transportation, as well as providing camouflage for living amongst other species. The actual dequida themself is a large, black, gray, or other dark-colored blob of biomass. All dequida have at least one pair of horns and eyes, which are solid and hard. Dequida may also have fangs and claws to tear up their prey. They eat by completely engulfing whatever it is they want to absorb. Dequida can also engulf each other and assimilate. It is not uncommon for a dequida to have, say, 50 eyes because it's actually the product of 10 other dequida fusing together. Abilities A dequida controls its weird gooey state through a small sphere called a "core". The core is essentially the dequida's brain and is responsible for both the movement of its body and it's telepathic powers. Biomass that is separated from the main mass around the core can still be controlled if it is within close range. As it moves further away, the core will have less and less influence until the goop is just a lifeless blob. The core also controls any and all eyes and is able to use them from an even wider range than the regular biomass. However, they cannot move the eyes without controlling biomass and can only use them to see through when the distance is too long to control a blob. A dequida's outer form can be whatever they desire, though it takes time to create one. In order to create an outer body, a dequida will have to absorb things with the pigments they want, as well as various vitamins and minerals. The default color for an outer shell is practically any shade of gray. The dequida must stay dormant as their new outer body grows on top of them. They can split off into a half and have one half try and create the body while the other can do as it wishes, but this will take about twice as long. The quality of the body depends on how long they focus on creating it. Finer crafted bodies will typically be very flexible and elastic, allowing the dequida to have more freedom of movement, as well as providing the opportunity for more comical, cartoon-like motions and anatomy. The appearance of the body is up to the dequida, however, as stated earlier, they tend to have a more demonic appearance compared to "regular" humanoids when not completely blending in, mainly for startling prey. Other Dequida are not social creatures within their own species. Their natural urge is to mix with foreign people and places, and disguise themselves as residents. However, due to a sort of survival instinct, dequida may pair up or have a sort of tiny, close-knit friend group. Dequida fight by using whatever means possible. Their teeth and claws are main weapons, but those without them bash into their enemies, as the mass that makes up a dequida is a lot heavier compared to most life forms of the same size. Most of the teeth, claws, or extra horns and eyes in a dequida are often stolen from prey and fortified to be sturdier. Dequida do not technically need to eat to survive, as they can undergo a process similar to photosynthesis. However, this is extremely inefficient and their liquid bodies would have to be spread out and in the sun, immobile, for most of the time.